draconismemoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Drakes
Drakes are the alpha predators of Arradsia. They existed thousands of years before the events of the Draconis Memoria, but as small beasts, only the size of large lizards. Common Attributes All Drakes are able to pass down memories to their descendants. Drake blood will burn most living flesh, the only exception being the flesh of a Blood-blessed. Instead of burning, the blood turns the skin a pale, milky-white color. Blood-blessed can be identified by the pale circle on the center of their palms caused by the test. Product All drake blood has particular properties, some of which can be used for healing, or fueling Thermo-Plasmic engines. The true power of drake blood is only realized when it is imbibed by a Blood-blessed. Heart's Blood No one really harvests heart's blood en masse as its downsides far outweigh its benefits. Even though blood-blessed can safely consume most product, even in an undiluted form, heart's blood can kill a blood-blessed. Though if a blood-blessed survives drinking heart's blood they are bestowed with incredible power that never fades. Greens Green drakes hunt in the long grass of swamps and prairies. Physical Attributes Greens vary in size, the smallest typically being jungle greens which average seven feet in length. Prairie greens are slightly larger, growing up to eight feet. Aquatic greens are by far the largest, coming in at an average of fifteen feet. Abilities Greens hunt in packs. They will usually set fire to dry grass or trees and then use the smoke as cover to sneak up on their prey. Habitat Greens are the most diverse and numerous of drakes. They can be found in almost every part of Arradsia. They inhabit jungles, swamps, prairies, rivers, and lakes. Variants * Jungle Green * Prairie Green * River Green Reds Reminiscent of insects, Reds live in swarms that cover the sky. In the early days of Arradsian exploration, the red swarms would be so thick they would blot out the sun. Though they live in hives, they hunt alone. This is the only reason Reds can even be captured, as trying to take on a swarm of Reds in the wilderness is sheer suicide. Reds were used by Whites to combat Blacks in the air. Physical Attributes A full grown red will usually come in at about twenty feet in length. Though Katarias has grown to the size of a full grown black. Abilities Reds, like all other drakes, breath fire. They, along with Blacks and Whites, are fliers, though their wings are different. Habitat Reds tend to live in mountainous, volcanic regions. They dig caves into the sides of mountains and there they build a nest. The largest nest covers a volcano that lies in the heart of the Red Sands. Blues Blues live in the sea and are the largest of the Drakes. Most people never see Blues, only their remains. Physical Attributes Blues typically grow up to sixty feet in length. Last Look Jack grew to over eighty feet. Blues have serpent-like bodies which they use to wrap around their prey in order to hold them still. While their prey is ensnared a blue will typically breath fire on it until it is dead. Abilities They breath white fire. Blues communicate with each other using clicks and sounds, similar to whale calls. Habitat The ocean. While drakes can be found in most of the waters around Arradisa, they are most prevalent to the east and especially to the south, all the way to the Chokes. Notable Blues * Last Look Jack Blacks Blacks are the greatest of drakes. Majestic and solitary, blacks prefer to hunt alone. Blacks are intelligent creatures, though not as intelligent as humans, they contain an awareness that sets them apart from other drakes. They are the rarest and the most difficult for headhunters to capture. In ancient times they were revered by the native humans of Arradsia, until a White drake corrupted the majority of the populace into what is known in modern times as "the Spoiled." Physical Attributes Blacks are enormous creatures, adolescents average around thirty feet in length and can carry a full grown shellback several miles. They have large sail-like wings. Their claws are described as sickle-like and their tails are spear-shaped and capable of dismembering humans as well as demolishing stone. Along their backs they have spiny ridges. Their hearing is 10 times better than that of humans. They have heat vision as opposed to normal vision. Abilities Blacks are the most intelligent of the Drakes, which is why Whites are unable to dominate them. Habitat Blacks prefer to live isolated in mountainous regions. Notable Blacks * Lutheron * The Black of Carvenport (Lutheron's father) * unnamed female ancestor of Lutheron White "White is all colours combined, he recalled." - Clay The mythical white drake was only a rumor to those who had heard of it. It was the reason The Syndicate sent two separate expeditions, The Wittler and the Torcreek, to the interior of Arradsia. Whites were created by the Filos Caste in an experiment to combine Physical Attributes Whites are very similar to Blacks in physical appearance, though they are much larger. The White that Ethelynne Drystone birthed was already a third again as large as Lutheron, who was several years older. The White that appeared in the memory of Lutheron's ancestor was also much larger than the Blacks. Abilities The ability to control the minds of Drakes and Spoiled. Whites can connect with a few specific Blood blessed. No one knows what makes this connection, but it can be made over vast distances and without a White ever having met its chosen. The Mad Artisan was called by the Drake all the way across the world. Whites are unable to fully realize their potential without their chosen. The Chosen and Whites view each other almost as lovers. Habitat unknown Notable Whites * The First White * The Ancient White * The Young White Origins The origins of the drakes are somewhat vague, they having appeared over 10,000 years ago, with practically no documented Arradsian history from that time remaining intact. Drakes as they are did not exist before The Catalyst Event. It took thousands of years for the inhabitants to discover the existence of Blood blessed and the results of their imbibing Drake's blood. Even after the discovery of the use of Drake's blood, the drakes remained tiny creatures. How they reached the sizes they are in the times of ''The Draconis Memoria ''is still unknown.